HITMAN™ Legacy Pack
The HITMAN™ Legacy Pack is a series of downloadable content for HITMAN™ 2. With a few small exceptions, the Legacy Pack brings all ''HITMAN™'' locations, missions and items to HITMAN™ 2. The returning locations are enhanced and remastered, featuring improved visuals and incorporated HITMAN™ 2 features, such as foliage, NPCs taking advantage of mirrors and new items like the briefcase. Owners of HITMAN™ are able to redeem a version of the Legacy Pack for free. Version Eligibility There are two possible versions of the HITMAN™ Legacy Pack that can be redeemed by owners of HITMAN™, depending on the version owned; HITMAN™ Legacy Pack * HITMAN™: The Complete First Season * HITMAN™: The Full Experience * All seven HITMAN™ episodes purchased individually HITMAN™ GOTY Legacy Pack * HITMAN™: Game of the Year Edition * HITMAN™: Definitive Edition The process of redeeming your version of the Legacy Pack is dependent on your platform of choice, as well as if HITMAN™ is owned digitally or physically. For more information, see the Official Legacy Pack FAQ. HITMAN™ Legacy Pack This version of the Legacy Pack is not available for purchase, only available to those able to redeem it. All six main locations and their missions featured in HITMAN™ - Paris, Sapienza, Marrakesh, Colorado and Hokkaido - return with enhanced visuals and implemented HITMAN™ 2 features. Each location features at least one Escalation Contract. Also included are three bonus missions; The Icon, A House Built on Sand and Landslide. And lastly, the HITMAN™ Blood Money Requiem Pack is included as a bonus. Those who wish to upgrade from the Legacy Pack to the GOTY Legacy Pack can do so by purchasing the GOTY Legacy Pack Upgrade. HITMAN™ GOTY Legacy Pack The HITMAN™ GOTY Legacy Pack is available for purchase at $20 USD. The pack contains all aforementioned Legacy Pack content, with the addition of content released alongside the Game of the Year edition of HITMAN™. This includes: * Patient Zero, a bonus campaign that consists of four missions with it's own stand-alone storyline. * Three suits: ** The Cowboy Suit ** The Raven Suit ** The Clown Suit * Three additional Escalation Contracts: ** The Corky Commotion ** The Cheveyo Calibration ** The Dexter Discordance HITMAN™ GOTY Legacy Pack Upgrade The HITMAN™ GOTY Legacy Pack Upgrade is available for purchase at $10 USD. As the name implies, this downloadable content upgrades the Legacy Pack into the GOTY Legacy Pack. Missing HITMAN™ Content Not all HITMAN™ content returns in the Legacy Pack, a number of things remain exclusive to HITMAN™, for various reasons; * The Sarajevo Six, consisting of six unique contracts across the six main locations. ** The Sarajevo Six were exclusive to Playstation 4 versions of HITMAN™, despite this the contracts are not available even in the Playstation 4 version of HITMAN™ 2. * Half of all HITMAN™ Elusive Target contracts. ** Out of the 26 total elusive target contracts featured in HITMAN™, only 13 contracts were reactivated for HITMAN™ 2. *** While this is true, one of the 13 Legacy elusive target contracts was a combination of two previous targets; The Guru and The Congressman. While HITMAN™ 2 technically only featured 13 legacy elusive target contracts, it did feature 14 legacy elusive targets. * Most Escalation Contracts published in HITMAN™. ** Each location in the Legacy Pack launched with at least one Escalation Contract, with the vast majority remaining exclusive to HITMAN™. IOI confirmed that not all Escalation Contracts would be returning and that only the most positively received ones would be transferred. * Featured Contracts published in HITMAN™. ** HITMAN™ 2 introduces a fresh batch of featured contracts, and as such will not feature any previous HITMAN™ community contracts. Despite the listed content missing from the original game, it is still recommended that those wanting to play HITMAN™ should purchase the GOTY Legacy Pack for HITMAN™ 2. Given that Elusive Targets are time-limited by nature, the missing contracts cannot be played regardless, and The Sarajevo Six contracts are not present on most platforms. The remaining missing content - featured contracts and escalation contracts - are easily outweighed by the benefits brought from playing HITMAN™ from within HITMAN™ 2.Category:HITMAN™ 2 Category:HITMAN™ 2 Downloadable Content Category:DLC content